N E K O
by Mikanji
Summary: Debido a que Yuuko esta distanciada de Watanuki, en este, nace un extraño sentimiento hacia Ichihara. ¿sera amor, a una mujer mucho mayor que el?. [CAPITULO 2]. Reviews Onegai!
1. Actua extraño?

**NOTAS: Hola!, creo k no hay muchos fanfics de XXX/Holic, bueno, este es el primer fanfic que escribo de este manga, ok, solo quiero aclarar una cosita: hasta que reciba 3 reviews lo continuaré, sólo hasta que reciba 3…**

**Este fic -he estado planeandolo- llevara 4 o 5 capitulos, eso si no surgen ideas en esta mente activa xD…la lectura de este capitulo sera rápida pues no quiero aburrir con el borrador que ya tenia, y resumí en ir directo al asunto con cada capítulo.**

**----------------------------------------------------**

**0--- N E K O ---0 **

**----------------------------------------------------**

**CAPITULO 1**: **_"Actúa extraño?"_**

Kimihiro era un joven bien parecido, de cabellera negra y ojos azules. Pasaba toda la tarde trabajando de medio tiempo en la tienda de Ichihara Yuuko, pues le tenía que pagar siendo empleado y esclavo en su tienda, Holic.

Pero, esa extraña 'amistad' que habían hecho los dos se estaba viendo incómoda…

La lejanía que había adoptado Yuuko con Kimihiro fue notada en seguida, alrededor de esta y la anterior semana ya no se portaba igual ella…O era su imaginación, o algo realmente malvado le estaba sucediendo a la mujer, eso se preguntaba Kimihiro, aunque, no sólo una persona había cambiado, él tambien se extraba al notar que ya no era el mismo…

-"¡hey Watanuki!!"-

-"buenos días Himawari…"-susurró, mientras tomaba lugar detrás de la chica.

-"no te notas bien, ¿Sucede algo Watanuki…?"- el negó –"sabes que puedes confiar en mi…sabré escucharte…"

Suspiró, de verdad, si los únicos de su instituto en conocer la tienda eran Doumeki y ella ¿Con quien más hablaría? – "esta bien…"-

-"te escucho"-

Le contó acerca de lo que había notado, ella parecía estar poniendo atención, pues era una joven comprensiva, pero Watanuki sabía que no era un problema tan grave como para estar abatido toda la semana. Aun así, se aventuró a obtener un consejo…

-"pues creo"-comenzó sonriente- "que ella tiene sólo un mal momento o un problema, porque ella es una mujer ocupada…lo único que podría recomendarte en estos casos sería animarla…"-

-"pero… ¿Cómo…? Yo las únicas veces que la he visto sonreír han sido cuando la paso mal yo…le gusta verme sufrir…"-

-"no digas eso, Yuuko es una persona de buen corazón, si no, en vez de hacerte trabajar medio tiempo abarcaría el día entero… ¿no crees?"-

Watanuki ya no siguió, después de todo ¿cómo solucionaría el problema si la medida que le había dado Himawari era tan… _pacifista…_?

De camino a Holic no hacía mas que pensar en lo que le sucedía a esa mujer…ni lo molestaba y eso, ya era gravedad…se detuvo de nuevo, pues pudo ver que esas sombras, de las que todo el tiempo escapaba, estaban por alcanzarle. Esta vez no sintió miedo ni enojo, estaba empezando a cansarse de tomarles importancia…pero, aún así trató de seguir el camino…de aparentar ser un chico normal y de no ver mas esas oscuridades…de esos seres…

Aún después de todo lo que había pasado en la tienda, tenía infinidad de cosas que aprender de Yuuko, ¿Por qué esa mujer se volvió tan cercana a Watanuki…? ¿Porqué a él le gustaba que lo molestara?, ¿…Por qué?, si ella era muchísimos años mayor… ¿por…qué…?...

Tenía que aceptarlo, era atractiva, no sólo por su figura, si no por el porte elegante que mostraba siempre…

Agitó su cabeza… ¿qué era eso?, Kimihiro Watanuki, un chico estudiante… ¿enamorado de una mujer mayor que el…? ¿…enamorado…?

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

**ZaUbErEi**

**NOTAS AL FINAL: ¿Tan pequeño?...Sip, esto es el primer capitulo. Estoy pensando en que a Watanuki lo ponía nervioso Yuuko, entonces se me vino a la mente este fic :3 Se me olvidaba, ¿Por qué le puse 'gato' a este fic?, bueno, mas tarde daré a conocer la respuesta -. Si, si, no es tan bueno v-v pero es el primer fic de holic que hago…Sugerencias, reclamos, amenazas e insultos (¬¬) o apoyos (nn) en un review.**

**Matta ne!!**


	2. El caso del gato

**NOTAS:** _estoy feliz _n.n_ he recibido tan rápido los 3 reviews + 1 jajajaja, en serio, yo pensé que pasarían meses antes de que esto sucediera…_xD_…bien aki les va el capi un poco mas largo y (creo) mejorado…(disculpas pero me cuesta trabajo todavía escribir fanfics _v-v _apenas estoy empezando y necesito_ _practicar). Me he cambiado el nick pero ahora así me quedare._

•◘♣♥**-----NEKO-----♥♣◘•**

**_CAPITULO 2: _El caso del gato.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

…Yuuko seguía en su recámara…sin querer dirigirle la palabra a Watanuki…

El chico ya estaba más que harto de la frialdad que mostraba la mujer…necesitaba como nunca de las maldades que ella le hacía. No dejaba de pensar en las clásicas preguntas del ¿Cómo? Y ¿Por qué? Del momento que estaba pasando…El desprecio de Ichihara le dolía mucho más que el de Himawari…

-"Watanuki…"-su corazón casi se detuvo, esa voz era inconfundible. Sólo una mujer podía tener una voz tan…exquisita…

-"S-si?"-

-"ven… por favor…"-

Si sólo fuera obedecer las órdenes que a continuación le daría entonces estar frente a Yuuko sería fácil, pero, esta vez…

Agitó su cabeza. Este no era el momento para estar con esas 'supo-cisiones'…después de todo no deseaba que le aumentara mas peso a la cuenta que tenia todavía por pagarle…

-"en seguida"-

Caminó por el pasillo hacia la habitación de Yuuko, y un olor encantador atrajo su atención¿Yuuko estaría usando una loción nueva…? Después de todo, era muy femenina…

Antes de entrar, se detuvo, la sensación que empezaba a crecer en el, le causaba miedo y a la vez…placer.

Ichihara poseía el don…nadie más…

Sin hacer de rodeos entró deslizando suavemente el Shoji de la habitación.

-"ah, Watanuki"- dijo la mujer, mientras fumaba de su habano. Observó que gotas de sudor caían sobre el rostro del joven, pero no le dio importancia. –"¿Por qué tardaste tanto?"-

-"lo que pasa es que…"-

-"no importa"-interrumpió-"me imagino…que te preguntaras ¿Por qué no he salido en estos días, así como casi no te dirijo la palabra…?"-

El sólo asintió.

-"es simple¿recuerdas que hace tiempo…te dije que en esta tienda se cumplen deseos?"-

-"si, lo recuerdo bien"-contestó serio-"pero mejor dime que tiene que ver con tu actitud"-

Yuuko se levantó de la cama, llevaba puesto un hermoso kimono de color negro, los detalles eran sofisticados y hacían resaltar su figura ya bien desarrollada.

Pensar en el aspecto que tenía ella junto con las hormonas adolescentes de Watanuki lo pusieron nervioso, más de lo normal, más que hace unos minutos…

Se acercó al chico, demasiado (como a veces acostumbraba) y le sujetó el mentón.

-"Hay infinidad de deseos que puede tener un hombre…"-comenzó mirando fijamente al muchacho-"pero tu, eres especial… ¿Cuál es el deseo que ahora tienes…?"-

Watanuki tragó saliva, sabía perfectamente que esas palabras conllevaban _algo más_. Seguía sin quitar su vista de los ojos cafés de Ichihara, esa mujer le hechizaba y ¡dios! Un adolescente a merced de una hermosísima mujer… ¿Qué le podía decir?... ¿se volvería tan atrevido como para desvelar sus pensamientos ante ella?...

Iba a hablar, pero sorpresivamente los labios de Yuuko se lo impidieron.

Y entonces, se perdió en el momento, decidió disfrutar y experimentar del beso. Comenzó a corresponder profundizándolo, pero para su desgracia Yuuko lo rompió rápido, mas no alejó su rostro del de el.

-"Tenemos visitas"-susurró.

_¿Qué fue…eso…?_

**--------------------------------------------------------------------- **

Kunogi llegó a sentarse junto al joven, al parecer se notaba preocupada.

-"disculpa por haberte citado, pero tenía que hablar contigo Doumeki"-dijo Himawari.

El sonrió.-"no te preocupes, puedes contar conmigo"-

-"Gracias. Iré al punto, pues no quiero que te retrases por mi culpa."-el asintió-" Estos días Watanuki no se ha concentrado en clase, lo veo abatido todo el día y ya no me habla como antes"-dijo seria-" pensé que tal vez tu sabrías que le sucede a Yuuko, pues el me contó que esa era su preocupación."-

-"entonces…Watanuki está preocupado por la actitud de Yuuko no?"-

-"Así es Doumeki"-habló Himawari –"aunque parezca que no soporta a Yuuko se preocupa por ella"-

-"pues… ¿Qué podría decirte?, necesito primero saber del asunto para poder indicarte en que puedes ayudar…"-

Himawari miró el suelo un poco sonrojada-"gracias Doumeki"-

-"pero me imagino que esa no es la única razón por la cual estas preocupada… ¿hay algo mas que quieras confiarme?"-

Ella lo pensó un poco, tenía derecho. –"desde el incidente con _el ángel _no había ocurrido nada extraño en la escuela, pero…"-

-"¿pero?"-

-"Mis compañeros aseguran que alguien trata de tomarnos bromas, cada mañana que llegamos al salón en alguna banca encontramos notas con frases incoherentes, además que no vienen firmadas, sólo hay una huella de gato atrás del papel, al menos eso nos pareció…"-

-"¿tu haz recibido una?"-preguntó inquieto.

-"si, mira"-lo sacó de su bolso. Doumeki leyó el contenido y quedó todavía mas preocupado… '_ves, si escuchas con cuidado'_… ¿Qué significaba eso?...giró el papel, era cierto, detrás de este una huella de gato se usaba como firma.

-"¿ves, si escuchas con cuidado?... ¿Quién o qué podrá ser…?"-

**--------------------------------------------------------------------- **

En efecto, un hombre había llegado a la tienda acompañado de Maru y Moro. Parecía de no más de 20 años, de cabellera castaña y ojos azules, en pocas palabras, un joven atractivo.

-"mis pies…cuando me di cuenta ya estaba aquí"-dijo al llegar con Yuuko.

-"no importa"-sonrió seductora-"…era parte de tu destino…"-

_**CONTINUARA…**_

**--------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**ZAUBEREI: hola!, de nuevo creo que me salió muy cutre :3 bueno, espero no se me haya caído la historia. Ustedes opinen n.n y muchísimas gracias de nuevo **

**A:**

**-Arashi Shinomori**

**-HinataHana**

**-Murder Princess Zoldyeck**

**-Maiza Herlo**

**Siganme leyendo!! xD...**


End file.
